Under Control
by twistedcandy
Summary: Studying at the boarding house turns into much more than what Elena was expecting. Damon finds that Elena likes to be under control and a passionate coupling ensues. O/S.


God, she's beautiful. Damon thinks as he watches Elena reading a textbook and scribbling notes onto a piece of paper. Her hair's wavy and tumbling down her back and shes dressed in tiny red panties with a lace trim and one of his black shirts, with only a few buttons done up. The fireplace is crackling and the room smells faintly of the comforting scent of a fire. There are two cups of half-drunk hot chocolate ( laced with blood of course) perched on the desk and piles of loose paper from Elena's note-taking on the ground. Damon takes in the scene with a smile and opens one of his favorite books, " Call of the Wild," and starts to read.

" Damon, can you help me with this?" Elena asks as she shows him a question in her biology book, " I'm incredibly confused!"

Damon walks over to her and reads the question, he quickly explains it to her and delights in the relieved look in her eyes once she understands the concept. He's proud of his girl; she's going to college, working hard, and making something of herself. He loves it when she comes home on the weekends and lies in his arms for hours. Elena finishes her work and then sits next to Damon who has continued reading.

Damon sips from a glass of scotch as he reads and Elena leans her head on his shoulder and buries her face in his neck; inhaling his cologne and listening to his blood rush through his veins. After Damon finishes the chapter he's on, he folds the page of the book and puts it on the nightstand. He feels so relaxed, so happy- he finally got the girl and she's in his bed and looking at him with genuine_ love_ in her eyes. Damon slides himself down so he's lying on his side. Elena shifts so she is lying down on her side to and she reaches for his hand automatically, she beams when he takes her hand and sighs happily. They stare into each others eyes, brown into blue, blue into brown. She feels like she's drowning in the ocean that is his eyes. They lay together in silence, until Elena mumbles that her feet are cold and shuffles closer to Damon. Damon wraps an arm solidly around her waist and pulls her flush against his chest. Elena's hand slowly slides up the back of his shirt and traces patterns on his back. The room is silent, except for the sound of their breathing and the faint crackling of the fireplace. Elena eyes flutter closed as Damon presses a kiss on her forehead and brushes her hair away from her face.

Arousal hits her like a freight truck going 100 miles an hour. Being pressed up against Damon and him kissing her forehead and looking at her with those incredible eyes was driving her crazy. Elena slowly moves forward until her lips are pressed against his; one of her hand's cradle the back of his head as he kisses her tenderly. Damon pulls Elena on top of him and sits up, so that she's on his lap. He leans his face in her neck and breathes her in, the aroma of her blood and jasmine perfume is too much for him and he feels himself getting hard.

Elena's steadily rocking her hips against his jean-covered crotch and little gasps are escaping her hot mouth. Damon's hands drift slowly down her sides and settle on her firm ass and he squeezes it lightly. Damon can't wait to get inside her, her little moans and gasps are music to his ears.

" Oh, oh, Damon," Elena breathes softly as she feels the bulge in his jeans press firmly against her thin panties. Elena's hips are moving faster now against him as they kiss passionately, Damon's tongue swipes hers and she lets out a loud moan. Damon winces as he feels his cock strain against the zipper of his jeans, he leans back a little to watch his girl sigh and moan as she rocks her pussy against his hardness.

" You're so goddamn sexy, Elena." Damon states as she starts pressing tiny kisses on his neck and collarbone. He lifts her off his lap and lays her down on the bed and she whimpers from the loss of contact. " Shh," Damon runs two fingers across her lips and when she takes his fingers in her mouth and sucks lightly on them- he thinks he's going to come at that instant. Of course, years of practice and self-control get Damon to withdraw his fingers from Elena's mouth, wink salaciously at her, and pull down her panties. He uses the fingers Elena sucked on to slowly start rubbing at her button and she's so slick, his fingers are easily sliding between her wet folds.

" Damon make me come" Elena mumbles as her fists grip the sheets tightly, " I'm so wet, Damon, please"

" Since you asked so nicely, I'll make you come babe." Damon drawls as he licks her slit and tastes her wetness.

" Delicious. Baby, you're soaking for me." He utters and he doesn't think he's ever seen Elena blush so hard before.

Damon slips two fingers into her warm cunt and she shudders as she feels herself clench down on his fingers, she tips her head back against the pillow and a low moan slips past her lips. He curls his fingers into a "come hither" motion and when he feels Elena gasp loudly, he know's he's found her sweet spot. Damon relentlessly rubs his fingers against her and sucks on her clit, his sexy girlfriend deserves to come hard.

"Come for me, Elena," Damon demands, his voice rings with authority; Elena screams with pleasure into the pillow as Damon nicks her clit with his blunt human teeth. Her toned thighs are shaking as she comes down from her orgasm and Damon slows thrusts his fingers into her wet heat, to help her ride out her orgasm. Elena's hips slowly push against his fingers as the last of the tremors subside and she looks up at Damon with a hazed expression. Elena stares at Damon who is currently unzipping his jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. His cock is hard and rising up towards his bellybutton. Elena snaps out of her haze and kneels in front of him. She experimentally squeezes Damon's hard shaft and looks at his reaction, he is letting out small growls, whenever her thumb touches his sensitive head. She takes him into her mouth and his eyes roll back and he moans her name; it feels so good to have her wet mouth swallowing around his cock.

" You look so beautiful like that," Damon comments as she jacks him off with one hand and her lips are sucking on his head. Her other hand is fondling his balls and Damon can't believe her skills. He needs to kill whoever taught her to suck dick like the way she was doing now.

" Damon, I want your come." Elena says as she takes her lips off his cock and looks up at him. " I want it sliding down my throat Damon, I want to please you. Fuck my mouth Damon. "

Damon's eyes widen, he knew Elena was a generous lover and had completely changed. She used to be shy and unwilling to tell Damon but she wanted, but after the summer, she openly told him her fantasies and what turned her on. Hearing her say that she wanted to " please him" was the hottest thing he had ever heard. Elena was being quite the wildcat in bed today.

" Your'e perfect." Damon moaned as Elena started taking him deeper into her mouth, she gave him a quick little wink before relaxing her throat even more. One of Damon's hands cradled the back of her head and he held her still as he pumped his cock into her mouth.

" Is this okay?" Damon asked as he thrusted slowly, he didn't want to choke her. Elena rolled her eyes and bobbed his cock down her mouth deeper. Damon groaned her name, did she want him to go faster? Elena nodded as her chocolate brown eyes stared lustfully at him.

Damon started thrusting into her wet mouth faster this time and Elena swallowed around his cock several times and Damon knew he was gone.

" Fuck, Elena!" Damon shouted as he felt himself come violently down her throat. Elena swallowed every last drop and looked up at him with a satisfied look in her eyes. Damon gripped Elena's hips and pulled her down onto the bed, " youre fucking perfect," he whispered in her ear as he kneaded her breasts. He kissed up her body once more before kissing her mouth deeply.

" Damon, please, I need you in me. Please take me," Elena begged.

" You wish is my command," Damon said smoothly as he thrust into her.

Elena's arms wrapped around him and held him tighter to her, Damon was on top and she loved the weight of him pressing her into the mattress.

" God, I love it when your're on top of me." Elena moaned in his ear.

" And why is that, darling?" Damon sexily drawled.

" I love it when you take control, I like being.. What's the word? Submissive. It makes me hot Damon, ever since I read Fifty shades of grey, I've wanted you to come home and tie me up with your tie. And then fuck me until I can't walk. " Elena whimpered, as Damon thrust into her faster.

" Goddammit. If you want me to tie you up with my tie, it will happen Elena. I love being in control and you're perfect for me."

Elena grinned up at him as he started rubbing her clit slowly as he thrusted.

" Oh god."

" My name's Damon, sweetie" Damon cheekily said. Elena playfully swatted at him and tried to say something before Damon pulled out of her.

" Damon?" Elena said with frustration, reaching forward and trying to get him inside her again.

" Up you get," Damon cheerfully said as he helped Elena kneel on the bed and hold the headboard. He guided his hard cock into her cunt and sighed in pleasure. Elena pressed her cheek against the wall and panted softly as Damon started kneading her breasts. He was fully pressed against her back and Elena loved how he was restraining her against his headboard. The new position allowed Damon's cock to go deeper in her and moans were escaping her mouth. She started screaming when he started to play with her clit and Damon's thrusts were speeding up.

" Fuck, fuck me. Oh god," unintelligible nonsense came from her lips as Damon worked wonders on her body. " I'm going to come"

Damon turned Elena's head forcefully and started kissing her and she screamed into his mouth when she came. Damon shuddered as he felt her internal muscles clamping down on his hard dick and he came as well. Damon pulled out, laid down, and pulled Elena on top of him. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her. She was still shaking from her orgasm and he could feel the come dripping out of pussy, he decided to test the waters by swiping his thumb against her clit. Elena shrieked, " no more, I'm exhausted. I don't think I've ever come so hard before."

Damon simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair once more and listened to the sounds of her breathing and the crackling of the fireplace as she drifted into a deep sleep on his chest.

A/N- Thanks for reading and please review:)


End file.
